


💤 It's Too Early For This 💤

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Cheesy Pick-Up Lines :P <3 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Cuddles, Dorks, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, In Love, Literal Sleeping Together, Mornings, Pick-Up Lines, Post-Magic Reveal, Romance, Young Love, early, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien wakes Mari up for pick-up lines, and she is not living for it.





	💤 It's Too Early For This 💤

“Mari, Mar, Princess, M’lady, Bug, Bugaboo, Marinette, love of my life, future wife, every other nickname I can think of. Answer me!!” Adrien moaned while rubbing his hands through Marinette’s hair.

“Ugh, fine. What do you want?” Marinette groaned rubbing her eyes.

“Are you a banana?” Adrien asked.

“It’s 3am, why are you asking me this?” Marinette replied tiredly.

“Cause you’re apeeling.”

“Ughh. Too tired for this.” Marinette groaned once more.

“Are you a clock? Cause you make my heart tick.” Adrien smiled.

“Adrien honey. I love you and your dorky self so, so much. But if you say another pick-up line I won’t be liable for what I do.” Marinette replied.

“It’s not nice to murder your boyfriend.” Adrien replied cuddling into Marinette more. He buried his face within her soft locks and she laughed.

“It’s not nice to wake your girlfriend up either.” Marinette retorted.

“Fair enough. You can sleep--” Adrien smiled.

“Thank you.” Marinette laughed.

“You didn’t let me finish, I was going to add the pick-up lines could wait until morning.” Adrien replied.

“Ughhh, you’re lucky I love you.” Marinette replied burying her face in his chest.

“That I am.” He whispered as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The two fell asleep in on another’s arms, until morning came and Adrien spewed more pick-up lines. At that point he was shoved out of bed and Mari starfished.


End file.
